Darkness
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: After their encounter with Emma Swan in full on Dark One mode Regina Mills goes to track her down and find out just what the hell happened to her. Things don't go as planned and Emma gets the upper hand but not in the way anyone expected and some things are revealed. Swan Queen. Dark!Emma, Dark Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Hi! So** **after** **seeing the last 5 minutes of the season premiere I couldn't get Dark Swan out of my head. But my sister said "When Emma said 'you have to be punished', she looked directly at Regina. What if Regina was the reason she went completely dark?" So I kinda ran away with that. (I've been working on this since the day after the premiere lol)**

 **So basically Regina goes to track Emma down after she comes into Granny's and scares the shit out of them but things don't go as planned and Emma gets the upper hand.**

 **Enjoy (if not blame my sister for giving me the idea lol)**

Darkness

They arrived back into Storybrooke in the middle of the night and everyone was exhausted and confused. The dwarves were down to six, Hook was useless, Robin was doing whatever it is he does and Snow and David had just met their daughter in full on Dark One mode so they were in no position to help with this. As usual it was up to Regina. She had to track down the Swan, find out what the hell was going on and get to the bottom of this. One thing Regina hated was being in the dark and the idiotic Swan had stolen her memories so now she had no idea what had gone on in the last six weeks. What the hell caused Emma to come in there and terrorize them, scare their son and turn sneezy to stone? What the hell happened to her Emma?

She couldn't get the look the blonde gave her out of her head. It was a knowing look, as if they were in on an inside joke or shared some kind of secret but Regina was clueless as to the punchline or what the secret was exactly. She looked over at the pirate to see if he would go after her but he just stood there staring at the place where Emma had last stood before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. He was going to be completely useless, that was clear. Without a word she magicked herself into more comfortable clothes, she reached out for Henry and pulled him into a tight hug then headed for the front door of Granny's but a hand on her arm stopped her, she turned to see Robin's pleading eyes. She pried his hand off of her with a quick "I'll be careful" then she turned to the Charmings who looked like someone had kicked their puppy, well, cursed their daughter to an eternity of darkness. "Hey." She said earning their attention. Two pitiful faces looked up at her. "I'm going to fix this. We're going to find out just what hell happened back there." Her eyes met with Snow's watery ones. "We'll get her back." Both Charmings nodded.

"And what if we don't? Will you destroy her like she asked?" Came the pirate's voice from behind her.

Regina turned to him. Scowl present at his stupidity, his uselessness and him asking that in front of her son. "If I have to, yes." Which she knew was a lie. She couldn't kill Emma, regardless of what she's become. She couldn't hurt the mother of her son, her friend, her...

"It won't come to..." Henry tried but Hook cut him off.

"Well I won't let you." Hook shouted indignantly.

Regina threw her arms up into the air. "Why don't you people understand that Emma did not turn into a fairy?" She brought her hands down to settle on her hips. "She is the Dark One. She could kill us all."

"But she wouldn't." Snow interjected.

"Um..." Grumpy cut in bringing all of their attention back to him. He gestured to Sneezy's frozen form. "I think we just saw what she's capable of doing."

Regina rolled her eyes. "The munchkin has a point."

"He's a dwarf." Zelena corrected in a mocking tone. Regina growled.

"No one asked you." Regina snapped.

Zelena threw her sister an innocent smile. "I was just being helpful, dear sister."

Regina rolled her eyes again so hard they almost popped out of her head and rolled back to Camelot.

"Regina, maybe I should go with you." David offered.

"No Charming." She shook her head. "No. I need to do this alone." She turned her attention to Snow. "And definitely not you. I don't need you two getting emotional and riling her up even more. You all stay put." She pointed at her son, cocking a brow. "Especially you." He nodded. "I don't want you... any of you... near Emma."

"I'm going to try to save her. She's my happy ending." Hook protested.

Regina whirled on him. "Is that so?" She growled. "You're going to upset her and she'll tear your heart out and crush it. Now, I don't exactly care about you but Emma... It'll darken her heart further. I will not let you destroy her."

"She wouldn't hurt me."

"Shut up." She snapped. "Go drown your sorrows in a bottle of rum and let the adults handle this."

"Regina..." her eyes snapped up to see Robin standing there with the same pleading look on his face. They stared at each other for a while and he saw the determination in her dark eyes and he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it. He nodded more so to himself. "I'll look after the boys."

"I know."

"I still think you should take someone with you." Came Belle's voice. Honestly Regina had forgotten she was even standing there. "The Dark One... well... they can be dangerous even when they don't mean to be. And they most certainly cannot be trusted. They're extremely sneaky and manipulative."

"I know about the Dark One, Belle. You forget that I've known Rumple longer than you have. I can handle Emma."

"And what if you can't?" David asked.

"I can and if I can't I'll teleport out of there." She took a glance around the room. "Trust me."

After she saw everyone in the room nod including the dwarves she poofed herself out of the diner in search of the Swan. She was tired of the whole conversation before it even began. She was already pissed that her memory was taken from her again. This was becoming an annual thing for her and she's over it. To think Emma Swan was the cause of it this time just pissed her off even more. She was going to wring her neck when she found her. What unsettled her the most was Emma's words about them failing her. Regina knew what it was like to be let down by people she cared for and to think that she did the same to Emma hurt her physically. She needed to understand what happened so she can fix it, save Emma and bring her back. Back to her family and back to her...

She reappeared at the bridge where she gave Emma her first official magic lessons. Deciding not to meet at the vault or the mansion because she didn't want to be closed in with her just in case. She let out a long, tired sigh as she turned her attention to the sky up above. A crescent moon hung high with sprinkles of stars surrounding it. The bridge looked like a completely different place at night, it looked almost magical with the fireflies flying about and the faint sound of crickets. It almost reminded Regina of home in the Enchanted Forest and it made her skin crawl. When her eyes fell on the bridge memories returned to her; the memories of Emma dangling on the bridge and the fear and heartache she felt when Emma lost her grip and she thought she had fallen to her death. She thought she had lost her, then the relief and the feeling of something resembling joy she felt when she saw the blonde levitating on some pieces of broken wood. Returning to her safe and sound. _Returning to her._ The potential for great power she saw in the woman just drew her closer to her.

To think she was standing on this bridge again and she could very well lose Emma again. For good. It scared her, the fear caused bile to rise up in her throat but she pushed it away. Never being one to dwell on her emotions she cleared her throat. Regina Mills doesn't do scared.

She pushed all of it aside and summoned Emma like she had Rumple for the first time when she was just a girl by simply saying her name. After nothing happened she tried again and by the third time she growled. It's not working. Emma is being stubborn and she can't make her show up because she doesn't have the dagger.

"Emma, if you don't get your ass over here right now I will -"

A cloud of dark smoke appeared and a shiver ran through Regina but it had nothing to do with the night air. She watched as the smoke disappeared and the new Dark One appeared in its place. Her jaw dropped as she took in the woman's appearance. Her skin was even paler than usual and she noticed that her hair was no longer the beautiful golden blonde that she had fallen in love with. It was white and pulled back into a serious bun. Regina's eyes traveled the length of the black jacket. She froze thinking that Emma had turned into a full on villain. Her chest began to ache again. Guilt that she couldn't prevent this from happening overwhelming her.

A smirk appeared on the Dark One's face and Regina felt unnerved. "You'll what, your majesty? Punish me?" She stepped closer to the brunette. "I'm the one doing the punishing here, remember?"

Regina felt another chill run through her at the almost flirtation in the blonde's voice. She looked at the shadows cast over the blonde's pale skin which made her look more menacing than ever. "I'm not afraid of you, Emma."

"Oh?" The blonde purred. "I don't want you to be afraid, Regina. In fact I was hoping for an entirely different... emotion, actually." She stepped closer causing the brunette to take a step back.

"And what's that? Anger? exhaustion? frustration? wariness?"

A dark chuckle escaped the blonde. "Always the queen even when someone else has the upper hand." The smirk reappeared. "I must say, terror looks good on you."

"I'm not afraid of you, Emma, I think we've already established that." Regina snapped, backing up when the blonde stepped closer.

"Yes, I believe we have. Although your actions are saying otherwise."

Regina scoffed. "Please. Spare me your Dark One observations. I've been there with Rumple and all it does is make people dislike you even more, especially me." She leaned closer to the blonde and spoke in a low challenging tone, "And trust me, you don't want me as an enemy."

"I guess not."

"Just because you're the Dark One doesn't mean you're invincible. I've bested Rumple multiple times and he's had centuries to your... what? few weeks?"

The smirk reappeared. "You're right, your majesty. Forgive me." She said with a dramatic bow. When she straightened up again the smirk was still present.

"Don't mock me." The brunette snapped.

"Oh, I'm not." Emma replied in an overly innocent tone.

"Whatever." Regina scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't get angry." Emma said stepping closer again. "As I said I wasn't looking for any of those negative emotions." Regina stepped back as the blonde advanced closer until she felt her back hit the bark of a tree. She let out a little 'omf' on impact. She looked up to see the blonde watching her closely. When their eyes met a grin formed on the Dark One's face. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly?" She asked. The Dark One gave a tight nod. "Pissed."

That dark cackle stretched across the night as the Dark One leaned closer. "Good. Anger fuels passion. Are you sure you aren't feeling anything else?"

"No." Regina said, steadily meeting Emma's gaze. "Just annoyed and frustrated."

"Well... I could alleviate some of that... frustration..." Emma leaned in closer. Regina could feel her breath on her lips. "If you'll stop fighting it."

"Stop fighting what?"

"Why, your desires and impulses of course." Emma replied bringing a hand up and letting her fingers stroke a soft cheek.

"Wha-what-" Regina stopped and took a deep breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going after what I want, Regina. Please keep up." Emma snorted. "And you say I'm the idiot." She cupped the woman's cheek.

Regina caught her wrist. "Emma..."

"Don't be like that. I know that you want this. You think I don't see the way you look at me? Like you want to devour me, and the feeling is mutual so why don't we... have a little fun?"

"Thi-this- this is not fun." She stammered as Emma leaned closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Ah but it can be. Just relax." She dipped her head and barely brushed her lips along the warm skin of an olive toned neck. Feeling the brunette's breath hitch she continued her journey up to the woman's ear where she stopped. "Breathe." She whispered.

As if on cue Regina released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Emma asked placing her hands on either side of the tree, boxing her in.

"Because it's wrong." Regina breathed as she felt the closeness of Emma's body, she tried to fight the arousal she felt tugging at her her lower abdomen.

"How so?" Emma asked calmly as a button on Regina's blouse mysteriously popped followed by another.

"Because we-we shouldn't be doing this." Regina stammered as she felt Emma's soft lips back on her neck. She hated herself for how good it felt and how much she wanted Emma to touch her at this point.

Emma chuckled sending delicious vibrations straight down to Regina's core. "You already said that."

"I know." Regina sighed, she had to bite her lip to hold back the moan as a tongue glided over her pulse point. "Emma..."

"Yes?" When nothing came Emma added. "If you want me to stop just say so." She nipped the flesh and grinned when that received a whimper. "But I don't think you want me to." She pressed her body firmly against the other woman.

"I know what you're doing." Regina growled, tired of the blonde taking control of her and making her body feel those things. When the Dark One just hummed acknowledging her voice she continued, "You're trying to distract me from finding out what the hell happened to you."

"Maybe, but honestly I just don't want to tell you." Emma said simply.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

Emma brought her face back up so that she was facing the woman. Green locked on brown. They just stared at each other for a while. Regina noted that that was the only thing about the other woman that remained the same after her transformation. Her eyes. Although there was still something different about them. "No." Emma said finally.

"Fine." Regina snapped trying to wiggle out of Emma's grasp. But the blonde dropped a hand to the woman's hip squeezing, keeping her in place.

"Running away won't get you what you want, Regina."

"I came here to get answers and you aren't giving them to me so I'm leaving. I have other ways of getting what I need."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "So you don't want to play anymore?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Get. Off. Of. Me." She spelled the words out slowly.

"No." Emma said simply. "Not until you admit you want this."

Regina shook her head. "Well, we'll be here all night because I'm not ... feeding into this. Whatever the hell _this_ is." She knew deep down that if she told the blonde how she really felt... how she cared for her it would only complicate things further so she kept her mouth shut.

Emma nodded again. "Well, _this,_ Regina, is me taking what I want after being told my whole life that I couldn't have nice things." Her eyes dropped to full red lips and hummed in appreciation when they dropped to the now very exposed cleavage behind a black lace bra. "You weren't kidding when you said black is your color."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dark One." Regina shot back.

Emma let her fingers trace a tanned jaw softly. Regina flinched when the cold fingers met with her warm flesh again but it wasn't unpleasant. She jerked her face away. "Awww, don't be like that, your majesty." Emma grabbed the woman's face and forced her to look at her. "I understand that you're good now... and I also understand that I need to take some responsibility for that but if I knew then what I know now I would've just left you alone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This whole 'being evil' thing it's nice. I've never felt this free in my whole life. All these years of trying to do the right thing with nothing to show for it. Now, I can do whatever I want and that in itself is..." she leaned in a little closer. "...invigorating... exciting..." her eyes dropped to the woman's cleavage and with a tilt of her head she added "...enticing." she shrugged in a sharp movement. "But you already know that. It's nice to give in to your... temptations."

"I bet the pirate would just love to see this side of you." Regina snapped. Growing angrier with each ounce of power she was losing in this encounter. "You two could be a villainous power couple. Wreak havoc on the town then mount your black steed and ride off straight... into the pits of hell."

The Dark One let out another dark chuckle but there was no humor in it, her grip on the brunette's jaw tightened. "Dont you see? I don't want him. I don't want that. I want you..." she smirked at the brunette's gasp. "...to do those things with me. We can ride a horse into the sunset. Just us. Screw the thief, screw the pirate." The smirk turned into a full grin. "Regina 'Evil Queen' Mills, will you help me strike fear into this town?"

Now it was Regina's turn to let out a humorless laugh. She pulled her face out of the Dark One's grasp. "After how far I've come to get here? To get people to not hate me? Including our son?" She rolled her eyes. "I finally can live in peace without having fear of someone sneaking into my bedroom and dragging me out to town square and hanging me or burning me alive. I'm not going back to that."

Emma sighed and Regina tried to hide the shiver she felt when the Dark One's breath landed on her lips. "None of that would happen. We'll put enough fear into them. Enough fear that they'll be afraid to even think about hurting us."

"What about Henry?" Regina cut in, knowing that would get through to the woman behind the darkness. "What is he going to do when both of his mothers are evil villains?"

She saw pain flit across the Dark One's features then it was gone. "He's a tough kid, he'll get over it."

Regina scoffed. "Losing your parents to darkness isn't like falling off of your bike and scraping your knee. You can't just walk it off."

"He'll be fine." Emma leaned in closer. "Anyway, this is about you and me." She smirked when their lips almost touched and the brunette's breath hitched. "So what do you say? come to the darkside. We can hand out poisoned apples like candy."

"No." Regina breathed as her eyes slipped closed. Her heart racing as the ex savior's _body_ pressed closer to hers. She felt the wetness pooling in the meeting of her thighs, she squeezed her thighs tighter together.

"No?" Emma chuckled. "It's funny because last time we were here you said something about me having so much potential and I was just wasting it. Who's wasting their potential now?"

"Still you."

"Wow. And why do you think that?"

"Instead of telling me what I've done wrong so I can help you you put on this parade, make a show of trying to seduce me and play with my emotions when we both know that you want the pirate."

"As I said before you're being punished so you're not getting your memories back until I feel you've earned them and let me tell you, you're off to a terrible start."

"Fine. Move away from me Emma." Regina growled. "I'm tired of playing games."

"No." Emma said shaking her head. "You like playing _your_ kind of games. The ones that you always win at. You don't like when you're losing."

"No one likes losing and I don't have to play anyone's games but my own!"

"Right. You're the queen. I tend to forget when you're spending so much time with a forest dwelling thief. Since then some people would even question if you've gone soft..."

"I have not gone soft." Regina hissed. Done with the taunting. "I cast the curse to end all curses and I have brought entire realms to their knees. I am _the Queen_ In this realm and every other. I could even conquer this realm if I wanted to. Do. Not. Question. The darkness inside of me because you'll be _very_ sorry. You have no idea what I'm still capable of."

"There it is." Emma said softly. "All you had to do..." she trailed off as she let her lips brush against the other woman's. "Lets take this realm together. Let's bring them to their knees." She muttered against the woman's lips. "Let's make them all pay for what they've done."

Regina's eyes slipped closed as the Dark One brushed her lips against hers again. She waited for a kiss that never came. She opened her eyes to see that Emma had pulled back and was watching her curiously. "What?" She snapped, feeling slightly embarrassed that she wanted that kiss so desperately.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing." She leaned in again, tilting her head slightly, she inched closer and could feel the brunette's breath on her lips coming out in heavy puffs. Hands on her chest stopped her advance. She pulled back brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not doing this." The finality in the brunette's voice set Emma off.

"So you're denying me again?" Emma growled.

"Denying? Again?" Regina was confused. Was this a hint from what happened in Camelot?

"You... it's just a kiss, Regina. You want this just as badly as I do." Emma explained in a low dangerous tone. "This is the second time I tried to show you... I wanted you to show me... and you pushed me away. Why can't you just let it happen?"

"Emma, are you insinuating that you and I... in Camelot?" Regina asked as her lips turned down in confusion. Did they? were they together? Did she hurt her? Is that why Emma cast this curse? It wouldn't surprise her. A broken heart caused her to cast Rumple's curse. Pain makes you do terrible, unmentionable things. But how did she hurt her? What happened between them?

"Regina... yes. Whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours. Yes." Emma sighed.

"But you don't think that's something I would want to remember?"

"You don't deserve it. You don't deserve to remember those moments before you ruined it all." Emma's eyes were boring into hers. Dark and angry.

"What the hell happened?!" Regina growled. "I want to know what happened and I want to know right this instant."

Emma pushed off the tree and Regina almost cried at the loss. The blonde began backing up. "Not happening."

"Emma, I will wring your neck."

The Dark One smirked. She reached out a hand and laid it over the queen's chest right above her heart. "Threatening the Dark One..." she put pressure on it hearing the woman gasp. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Regina returned the smirk and added a raised brow. "You wouldn't take my heart."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "True. But I've already stolen it, I've held it in my two hands without even having to remove it from your chest."

Regina let out a gasp. "What do..."

Emma removed her hand. "When you're done pretending feel free to summon me." And just like that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Regina Mills in a haze of confusion and unanswered questions, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

She also had to admit she felt slightly tempted by the darkness inside of her, the evil that Emma helped bring back to the surface. It was pushing at her heart. Emma seemed stronger, more sure of herself and took control. She wanted to kick herself for letting the idiot blonde fluster her like that. Regina Mills does not get flustered. Simple as that. She couldn't help but think that the Evil Queen wouldn't have allowed that to happen and in that moment she missed her other persona. She quickly chased that thought away with thoughts of her son. He needed her, the good her. That was enough to bring her back. Her love for her son had no bounds and could conquer all darkness.

She raised her eyes back to the sky searching for a star. A star to wish on. She wasn't exactly the wishing type but in this moment she would try anything, she didn't even know if she would wish the darkness out of Emma, her own evil away or even for her memories, the memories of her and Emma, the ones that the blonde was referring to. She wanted to remember it. All of it. She needed to know how she hurt her. She wanted to know what happened between them that lead up that. The moments that Emma felt was a punishment to take from her. If they were that special and precious she wanted them. She needed them.

She wanted to know if she was the one who caused her to accept the darkness. She swallowed her own dark impulses and came to a conclusion. She was going to fight for Emma. She wanted to fix this and do what she failed to do in Camelot... save Emma. She owed that to her.

* * *

 **hey! :) how was that? Not too bad I hope.**

 **I'm actually already in the middle of another Dark Swan / Camelot multi chapter but I have no problem turning this one into a multi chapter as well, if someone wants that. I mean there's no harm in having 2 dark swan stories especially if they're completely different. But if I add to this story the rating will definitely go up because... sexual tension. So please just let me know if you want more.**

 **We can also find out what happened between them in Camelot so there's that.**

 **As always reviews are greatly appreciated and they help me a lot so please let me know how I'm doing. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to pop in and say hi really quickly and thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. I really appreciate it.**

 **I forgot to say this before but I don't own OUAT or Regina and Emma, if I did they would probably already be married. lol. All mistakes are mine btw.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Regina was left frozen up against the tree, mind reeling, unsure of what the hell had just happened. According to Emma something had gone on between the two of them in Camelot. Something so substantial and tremendous that Emma saw it as a punishment to take the memories from her. Now, Regina needed to know what happened. She wanted to try to get her memories back. Not only to find out what had gone on between her and the new Dark One - which for all she knew could have just been something Emma made up to try to get a rise out of her, but on the other hand Emma seemed genuinely hurt by Regina rejecting her. It wasn't that difficult to believe that something had happened between them. There had been something brewing between the two of them for a while now, they both sensed it, felt it and desired it but neither of them had the courage to actually act on any of those impulses.

But with Emma in her current state and Regina in her own situation it wouldn't be a surprise if they pushed those concerns aside and acted on their feelings for one another. Regina subtly liked the idea. She would never admit it aloud especially to the blonde who was a little too sure of herself and her skills in seduction. Regina wanted to pat herself on the back for keeping herself together despite how badly she wanted the other woman. Honestly she didn't expect Emma to be oozing sex in such a way and if she had she would have braced herself for it. All she could think about was the Dark One's lips on her neck and the way the swell of her breasts pressed against her own. Her breath hitched when she thought of Emma's hands gripping at her body. She could still practically feel it. She shut her eyes and tried to push away the arousal she felt from the entire encounter. She hated herself for getting turned on so easily.

She wanted more. That was clear. But she couldn't trust Emma. This could all be a game for her. A way to get in Regina's head to get something from her but what Emma wanted exactly was still unclear to the queen. Emma did also mention Regina joining her and the two of them becoming some kind of dark, powerful force. Regina had to admit the little taste of darkness was delicious. She wouldn't say that she missed it... the power maybe but certainly not the things that come with it. She knew she had to fight those impulses. For Henry. She couldn't give in to those feelings that Emma had awakened. She's come too far to go back.

At this point none of that mattered. Emma had the dagger, she's dark and they have to get it back before she hurt anyone else or worse... herself. So, for now Regina had to put her own lustful feelings aside and search for a way to fix this.

After a few calming breaths she magicked herself back to the diner knowing that they'll still be there. As soon as she reappeared she was almost knocked to the ground by Snow crashing into her.

"Okay... ow." Regina drawled, dryly.

"Sorry." Snow said pulling back from the hug and grabbing Regina's shoulders. "I got a little... Are you alright?" She gave the older brunette a quick once over.

"Yeah." Regina said shaking her head softly. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Is Emma alright?" Snow asked.

"Yeah well, she seems physically okay but she has definitely embraced the darkness, accepted it and is using it." Regina said, watching the hope fade from Snow's eyes.

"No." Snow breathed. "When we found her in Camelot she was trying to control it. She was suppressing it."

"Well, something happened in the last six weeks that caused her to lose herself." Regina said with a small noncommittal shrug. She decided to leave out the things Emma had told her about them... especially the parts implied about them being together.

"Well, what happened? Did she say?" David asked.

Regina shook her head. "No, but whatever the hell it was must have been pretty damn bad for her to just let the darkness consume her."

"So, what do we do?" Henry asked, drawing the attention of his mother and grandmother.

"You..." Regina pointed at her now teenage son. "...do absolutely nothing. I'll find a way to get through to Emma. Behind that darkness is some light. Our Emma is still there we just have to find her."

"So you expect us to just sit around and do nothing. Well, your majesty, I will not." Regina heard the pirate say. She turned around to see him at a stool with a flask in hand.

"No, I expect you to be a good little boy and sit there and shut the hell up until you're spoken to." She growled. "I don't need you upsetting her. The last thing we need is riled up darkness. Just leave her alone."

"I will not!" He shouted.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "So be it, but when she's pulling your heart from your chest make sure you remember my words as she's crushing it."

"Regina!" Snow breathed.

"Its true, Snow." Regina said not taking her eyes off the idiot pirate. "Emma is dark right now so... she may hurt people." She sighed. "But remember whatever she does, no matter how terrible, it's not her." She turned her attention more so to Henry. "No matter what, that's still your mother." He nodded. "I just don't think it's safe to be around her right now." He nodded again.

"Well, I'm not a bloody child." Hook said standing from the stool. "I can do whatever I damn well please and I'm going to go see the Dark One."

"Emma." Regina corrected.

He didn't say anything as he brushed by Regina and Snow and stormed out of the diner.

"Now that that moron is gone the adults can have a real conversation and come up with a course of action for helping Emma." Regina said, beginning to pace.

"The extremely important thing is to stay ten steps ahead of her." Belle said. "But sadly, even then she'll be able to manipulate and deceive you to get what she wants."

"I'm well aware." Regina said, keeping her focus on the wall ahead of her. "Darkness or not, that is still Emma though. There is obviously a reason why she's this way now. Something happened. It's only a matter of finding out what exactly."

"The dagger. How'd she get it?" David asked.

Regina shook her head. "She didn't say. I doubt that's information she would willingly share."

"Did she tell you anything?" Snow asked.

"No." Regina said calmly. She wasn't going to tell them that their daughter claimed that they had a heated romance in Camelot. That's stress she didn't need especially when she didn't even have all of the information. "She's really upset so whatever it is... it was bad."

"Do you think we did something to betray her?" Henry asked from his seat in one of the booths.

"No I don't." Regina sighed. "But I will get my memories back. I hate not having any idea what's going on. I'm the one that does the cursing, not the other way around."

"Regina!" Came Snow's surprised response.

"Oh hush up, Snow. It's no surprise to anyone that I've cursed people. My goodness!" She eyes the other queen for a moment then smirked. "Or lack thereof."

"This is not a time for jokes, Regina." David said.

"You don't think I know that? Emma now has concentrated darkness inside of her which makes her the Dark One which makes her dangerous. Oh hey, and get this, the one person that can save us happens to be the one we need to be protected from. So trust me, I know this isn't a joke."

"So now what?" Snow asked.

"Now," Robin said standing from his seat, carrying a sleeping Roland. "We go home, get some rest and start fresh in the morning."

Regina sighed dramatically. "Fine. Although I don't know how I'm going to sleep with all of this on my mind."

"Same here but we have to try. For Emma." Snow added.

Regina nodded. "For Emma."

* * *

It took a lot of convincing but Regina eventually talked Robin into staying at Granny's with Roland. She repaired the establishment with her magic specifically for that purpose. She really had no desire to have Robin in her bed, touching her. She didn't know whether it was his expecting a child with Zelena or if it was finding out that she and Emma acted on their feelings for each other. Either way she didn't want his coarse hands on her skin. Maybe Emma was the one to blame and her soft delicate fingers as they grabbed Regina's hips and the blonde's soft lips as they pressed to the skin on her neck.

Regina groaned. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking of Emma in _that_ way. Things were complicated enough. She was with Robin and the blonde was with the pirate. Besides, for all she knew this whole thing could've just been a game for Emma. A way to get even closer to the queen so she could manipulate her. She had to push away the thoughts of how good it felt to have Emma's firm, toned body pressed to hers and she certainly couldn't think of how aroused she felt from the contact. She berated herself internally for her silly emotions. This went on as she kissed Henry goodnight, locked up and headed up to her own bedroom.

She started to protect the house but decided she didn't need it. She knows Emma would never harm her or Henry. So she sleepily undressed and redressed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers. Settling her head on the pillow she stared up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily as she began her night... a night of trying not to think of Emma or getting her memories back so she could relive what happened between the two of them. She especially didn't want to think about how badly she wanted to see the blonde again.

* * *

Morning came swift and deadly. Before Regina knew it she was shaken out of her brooding by the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and shut it off. She groaned when she realized she didn't get any sleep, her eyes hadn't even blinked. Exhausted was not even the word for it, she passed that, she was bordering on death. Thinking it'd be best just get up and start her day she dragged herself out of bed, grumbling about irritating, evil blondes and blaming Emma and her concern for the younger woman for her lack of sleep.

Dragging herself to her shower she slowly but surely went about her morning routine. In about an hour she emerged from her bedroom sporting a form hugging, royal blue dress that stopped right below her knees. The neckline was low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage. Her make up was full in an attempt to hide the tiredness from her features, should she see Snow that day. She really didn't need the woman worrying over her. The look was completed with black heels and a black, three-quarter blazer.

She made her way downstairs being careful not to wake Henry. He was still asleep and she planned on letting him stay that way. He had a rough night and only God knows what the child went through in the last six weeks. She had no idea what any of them had gone through. She groaned. _T_ _here I go again thinking about_ _Emma_.

she started her coffee maker and leaned up against the counter as she brained stormed things that she could make Henry for breakfast. Deciding on pancakes she went to the cabinet and began pulling out things she'll need. Having set all of the ingredients on the counter, she bent down to retrieve the pan when she saw the dark smoke surrounding her. before she could panic or react with her own magic she was completely submerged, when it disappeared she was standing in a kitchen but it definitely wasn't hers.

Someone brought her there. She walked around the kitchen taking in the styles and colors of the cabinets and the small items lining the counter tops trying to get a feel of whose house this was. She spotted the tiny kitchen window and gazed out. At least trying to get a glimpse of the outside so she could have a guess as to where she was. Staring into the bare backyard didn't help.

She wondered who would be so foolish as to summon the Evil Queen to their home without her permission.

"So... what do you think?" Came the voice from behind her, answering her question. She spun around to find Emma standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. She was wearing a black fitted tank and black equally fitted pants but the black heeled boots is what got Regina's attention. "I wanted your opinion."

"On what?" Regina asked, eyeing Emma, trying not to let her nervousness show.

"The house, Regina." Emma said with a small chuckle. She pushed off the frame and walked further into the room. "Do you like it?"

"Well, I've only seen the kitchen but so far so good. Nicely done, Swan." Regina replied glancing around again.

"Maybe I can give you a tour after we have breakfast?" Emma asked stepping a little closer to the brunette but remaining aware of her personal space. When the brunette's brows furrowed in confusion she stepped back and motioned for the woman to follow her. She lead her to the dinning room table where there was a spread of almost every kind of breakfast food. "Eat with me?" She asked pulling a chair out and gesturing for Regina to sit.

Regina crossed her arms, shaking her head quickly. "I don't think I should..."

"That's your problem, Regina, you think too much. Just sit and have breakfast with me." Emma tapped the back of the chair with her fingers as she waited patiently for the woman to make a decision. "It's just the two of us having breakfast like we usually do. It's not that big of a deal." She smiled when their eyes met again. "It's early and I know you haven't eaten yet so just let me feed you, come on."

"But Henry..."

"Has a nice hefty stack of pancakes waiting for him when he decides to stumble out of bed." Emma answered. "Now please?" She nodded towards the chair. She grinned when the brunette let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the chair and sat. Emma pushed her in but didn't move from behind the chair.

"Look at you being a responsible parent." Regina drawled.

"Well, for once you can be the fun parent." Emma teased. She chucked when the brunette visibly bristled.

"I am fun."

Emma leaned forward and inhaled the smell of the brunette's shampoo, the gentle Moroccan scent invading her senses. She pressed her lips to Regina's ear. "Trust me, I know just how fun you are." She whispered. The woman froze. "Good morning, by the way." She straightened up and headed to her own seat across from Regina.

She settled into her seat and watched as the dark haired beauty mulled over her words and chuckled to herself as brown eyes grew large when it finally sunk in, then after a moment the brunette took a deep breath and returned her expression to one of indifference.

Regina cleared her throat. "So what is all of this about, Emma?" She asked, catching the blonde's surprised expression.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, pouring them each a cup of coffee. She slid one across to the brunette.

"What are you doing?"

Emma chuckled. "Wow, that curse must've taken a lot more than just your memories." She smirked when the brunette bristled at the insult on her intelligence. "Isn't it obvious? I'm enjoying a meal with a beautiful woman."

"You know what I mean, Emma." Regina snapped, completely ignoring the fact that the blonde called her beautiful - well pretending to, that is.

"I can't say that I do. You look beautiful today by the way. I love that dress on you. It hugs you just right in all of the right places." Emma stared at the other woman appreciatively for a moment then added, "I also like that color on you, maybe you would wear green sometime or yellow?"

"Emma, stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not." The blonde placed an omelet on the brunette's plate, she did the same thing with two slices of toast. "This okay?" She asked and the woman nodded. She nodded back before scooping some fruit into a bowl and placing it in front of the woman as well. "But I don't know what to say to that, honestly. I'm not trying to trick you. I just wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Honestly?" Emma asked placing some food on her own plate.

"That's all I ask."

"I wanted to see you because I wanted to apologize for pushing you away like that." Emma said honestly, noting Regina's slight head tilt. "I shouldn't have been so aggressive when you didn't remember. It's just frustrating... this whole situation."

"Last I checked you're the reason I don't remember." Regina snapped. "You've stolen my memories from me."

"That's true." Emma nodded not breaking eye contact. "Very true but as I said before, you're not getting them. I know you're smart and you're going to try to make a memory potion but none of them will work."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because despite how powerful you think you are I'm stronger." The brunette scoffed at that causing Emma to raise her brows in amusement. "Oh, you don't agree?"

"I don't." Regina said simply. "I was born with magic and it was molded by the same darkness that is living inside of you. You forget that my mentor was the Dark One."

"Oh I haven't forgotten." Emma noted. "But I doubt he taught you all of his tricks."

"No but he's taught me enough. In his attempt at creating a monster he showed me far more than he meant to. So do not underestimate me."

"I would never." Emma said honestly. "I am well aware of your power and your strength." The blonde leaned forward. "That's why my offer still stands."

Regin cocked a brow. "To return to my old ways? Never."

Emma smirked. "So be it. Now eat before your food gets cold."

* * *

As shocking as it was Regina fell silent. Not because Emma told her to but mostly because she was trying to figure the blonde out. She was trying to see behind this charade Emma was putting on. They finished their meal in an oddly compatible silence. It almost did remind Regina of old times but she had to remind herself that this wasn't those times. This was completely different. Sure this was the same Emma, granted but this was completely different circumstances. That's when it finally dawned on her what Emma wanted. She wanted her to get comfortable and to trust her but why? Regina started to accuse the blonde of this but the younger woman spoke first.

"How's Henry?" Emma asked, leaning back in her chair.

"He's... he seems well."

Emma nodded. "Does he understand what's happening to me?"

"To a degree, yes." Regina said crossing her arms again. "But then again... I don't fully understand what's happening to you."

Emma nodded again, expression turning serious. "Well Regina... love is an odd thing. It can either bring out the best in people or the worst and I know that now."

"What happened, Emma? I'm tired of the riddles."

"You happened, Regina. You've spent all these years taking hearts... you would think that you would know how to handle them... gently." Emma ground out, intense green eyes boring into brown. "But I guess crushing them is the only thing you know."

Regina's jaw dropped. It was all becoming clear now. She hurt Emma but _how_ is the question. Her heart sank. Her mind was racing. "Emma, whatever I did, I just want you to know that I'm..." her apology was cut off by her phone going off.

Emma snapped her fingers and Regina's phone appeared in her hand. She opened the message. It was from Snow.

 **Hey Regina, come by the loft in 10? We have things to discuss.**

Emma typed a quick response:

 _ **Sure. On my way.**_

"It's dear old mom." Emma said handing the phone back. "She wants to meet you in ten minutes at the loft." She smirked when the brunette snatched her phone from her hand. "Apparently you all have much to discuss. I think that's code name for 'Emma'."

She walked around the table and pulled Regina's chair out. "There are more things going on in this town other than you, Emma." Regina said dryly.

"Yeah? Like what? You and I both know that I'm the most exciting thing to ever happen to this town."

"More exciting than a twenty-eight year old curse?"

Emma bent down until her face was merely inches away from the brunette. "Definitely more exciting than that."

Regina raised a brow. "Is cockiness a characteristic that all Dark Ones develop or...?"

Emma laughed. She offered the woman her hand and when she took it she helped her up. When the mayor was standing directly in front of her she let her eyes travel the woman's form. Taking in the shapely hips, and the way a little olive tone cleavage peeked over the top of the dress and how full breasts pushed against the material. The blonde hummed appreciatively. "I really love that dress." Her eyes traveled over the smooth, tan legs to the sexy black heels. "I like the whole outfit honestly."

Regina fought back a blush at the blonde's admiring stare. It was nice to have someone look at her and really see her. Those green eyes were filled with desire and something else she couldn't quite figure out. The want in those eyes almost made her want to throw herself into the blonde's arms but she didnt. She controlled herself. Although it was nice to be desired (even if it was only an act) and not only lusted after for a change. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Not a problem." Emma said wrapping an arm around the woman's waist, she pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together. She leaned in closer and smirked when the woman's breath hitched and her eyes slipped closed. "Thanks for coming. Maybe we can go on another date sometime soon. Perhaps dinner?"

Regina's eyes snapped open. "I can assure you... this was not -" her words were cut off as she was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. She growled when she reappeared in Snow and David's living room. "Swan." She growled to herself.

This morning did certainly start off strange but she also got a few more pieces to the puzzle. Maybe if she did decide to start 'seeing' Emma more often she could get a little more information. Yep, that's what she told herself was the reason she wanted to spend more time alone with Emma and it had nothing to do with the tightening she felt in her lower abdomen when the younger woman touched her or the way her eyes automatically slipped closed when she felt her breath on her lips and it certainly had nothing to do with the fluttering in her chest when she gazed into her eyes.

It was all business. To get answers so she could begin helping her and nothing more. It wasn't desire she felt, it wasn't love. She was worried, that's all.

* * *

 **Hi again, sorry if that chapter was a little dry. That breakfast scene was short but important. Also I want to add flashbacks from Camelot without revealing too much too soon you know how that goes... and I want to revisit a few things from the first chapter (Emma's offer still stands) Next chapter should definitely be a little longer.**

 **I just wanted to get that out lol. As always reviews are GREATLY appreciated, they help me to improve my writing.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
